Leaving is Only the First Problem
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Will be slashy later.... yeah... Umm rated for some cursing.. Please read and review!
1. The First Problem Shows Its Self

AN: Yep.. Another one…

Dai: Hey, I think these kids are kinda cool!

Pietro: you would…

Joey: Can we get a house like that? Minus the hamsters or gerbils or whatever?

Shippou: YEAH!!

Pietro: Am I alone here?

Draco: No… Me and Yama are with you.. so it's an Even Three on Three…

Yama: Please review.. it's only chapter one…

*********************************************************************

"Numbah 4! What is the meaning of this?!" 

"Meaning of what numbah 1?" the other asked as he worked on his homework locked in his room until disturbed by his best friend.

"The meaning of why you're avoiding us!" the bald preteen insisted.

"I've to get this stuff done for school."

"Hacking into the system, you're ahead! You've almost finished this semester! What is going on, Wally?"

"Nothing Nigel! I just have to get this done okay?" he yelled at his friend.

"Fine. But you have to be at the meeting in ten minutes…" Nigel said leaving the room slamming the door behind him. Wally sighed and pulled open a drawer of his desk and looked over the formal looking paper.

"Why'd it haveta be now?" he asked.

***********************************

"Four this is insane!" Two declared.

"Numbah Five thinks this is looking real bad on your part, numbah Four."

"What's wrong Numbah Four?" Three asked as he sat in an agitated heap on the end of the couch. 

"Four answer us!" One insisted, not showing how worried he really was on the inside. The other four sighed as their blonde companion just sat there ignoring their questions. One started in on the meeting, when it finished, the others left except for him and Four. "Wally. Please. You do know that you are my best friend," Nigel said sitting next to the blonde. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I already would have if I could have found the words Nige'…" he sighed greatly. "I want to! Don't get me wrong… I want you at the very least to know what's going on… But I can't…"

"What do you mean by 'what's going on' Wally? If it's a family problem, I can try to help out…"

"Don't waste your time Nige'… It won't make a difference anything that you do…" Wally said getting up and leaving an odd tone in his voice as if he were ready to break down and fight anything in his way to something. 

The alarms started to sound, loudly. 

"ADULT!" Three ran in yelling before a crunch was heard and a teen came in. 

"'Ello!" she said. 

"Who are you?" Five asked holding up a gun.

"Chill, girl. I'm looking for Four," she paused. "If that made any sense at all…"

"I'm right here," Wally said walking over solemnly. 

"Come on, short stuff," she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"NUMBAH FIVE ASKED A QUESTION!"

"I know you did. You really want to know? Erazulie. That's who I am. Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go!" she said as they headed down the stairs. 

"Two, you're in charge till I get back," One said as he followed Four and this 'Erazulie' outside where they got into a black jeep. Her long dirty blonde hair blew in the wind as they drove. Numbah one followed in a one operative vehicle.

"Wally, I can't help it either! You know that I'll have it all straightened out in a few weeks!" she said to her passenger. 

"Why do you have to take me before it's figured out?!"

"I was under strict orders to get you by the end of the week or you weren't living with family period, Wal! You know so well I would have let it slide if not…"

"It's not fair Erazulie…"

"Life isn't fair…" she responded taking a turn to go up to the look out over the city. She pulled a large box out of the trunk as well as a guitar case and sat on the hood of the car. "But there are things that can help us get through it."

"Like you're music?" Four asked as she nodded. 

"And any cousin of mine, has got to have a proper outlet," answered handing him the large box. One watched from his hiding spot as his friend tore open the large present before hugging the girl. He pulled out a guitar case and then the guitar as the wrappings and box clattered to the ground. Erazulie took out her own guitar and set to teaching her cousin the cords and notes. 

One watched as his friend put together harmonies with the mysterious girl. The music was all he could hear from his position. _'Wally, what is going on? Why can't you tell me?'_ Nigel thought as he watched them. Wally started to hum a bit and his companion encouraged him to put his thoughts to the music.

"Been friends forever, never knew how the feelings grew like this, but I wouldn't give them up because moments like this are almost bliss…" 

"Never knew…. You never knew.." Erazulie came in with. Wally gave a real smile.

"How it felt to see you go… how it felt when I was pulled away.. I can't understand this world around us but with you, I knew I had a glimmer of hope, some slight chance…"

Erazulie smiled as her cousin played. "Oh no, you never ever knew….. How could you never know.. You just never knew…"

"What it meant when I was with you… when we fought side by side, when we battled for our rights, saved this town under the streetlights!

"But you'll never know… won't get the chance… Fate has come and left a blank. Fate has come and tried to be sure that we're not…" Wally paused almost completely. "We're not here anymore….."

"And people wonder why we're related! Wally we're writing that down as soon as we get back okay? A little tweaking and we'll have a real song there!" Wally smiled as he put the guitars in the back and Erazulie picked up what his present was wrapped in. "I'll give you a moment, okay?" 

"Thanks Erazulie…" Wally said walking over near where One was hiding and sat down looking down at the city, mostly at the tree fort.

"What's this about Wally?" 

"Nigel!?" he asked looking up slightly frightened eyes. 

"Talk to me Wally!"

"I don't think I got time…" he whispered. "Erazulie says we ain't got long ta-"

"Who is she to you?"

"She's my cousin! Don't you recognize 'er?" Wally asked. 

"Now that you said something…" Nigel said sitting beside his friend. They were quiet a moment. Wally memorizing the view and Nigel memorizing how his best friend looked under starlight with wind moving his hair slightly.

"I gotta go Nige'…" Wally said quietly standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow.."

"Of course…" Nigel said as he watched his friend climb into the jeep and it drove away.

*************************************************************

Four walked into the hideout early in the morning and had taken two loads of his things down to the jeep before He ran into One, literally. "Morning," he said as his blonde friend looked like a puppy who'd been caught chewing on his master's shoe. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Four muttered going into his room and shutting the door. He sighed leaning against it. It shouldn't be this hard. Within two months at the most he'd be back, why was it so hard to face his best friend then? It wasn't normal. It was like a vacation! Not like he was really moving… He pushed himself off the door and finished packing the last box. He was able to get down and put it in the jeep before getting back in and leaving a note for the whole team in the main room. Then a separate note for Nigel in his room, which he knew that the leader would definitely be off to after finding the first note.

"Hard ain't it?" Erazulie asked her cousin as they started for the train station. They moved Wally's stuff into a trunk and then had a suitcase and their guitars to take on the actual train with them. 

"Much too hard…" Wally said as they climbed into the train. Erazulie put her things in their car as he watched from the door. They were just pulling out and the guy who was to close the door was working somewhere else when Nigel came through the crowd and was running towards the train as it started to crawl out.

"WALLY!"

"Nigel!" Wally breathed looking up to see his friend. Erazulie came up behind him. 

"I'll be damned.. The kid made it…" she said with a smile. 

"NIGEL!" Wally yelled back to his friend as the small bald British child ran up and was just able to give Wally something before the train was going to fast and Erazulie had to grab the blonde before he fell out trying to reach his friend. Nigel's glasses had fallen askew, and his eyes looked ever saddened, as his friend's shirt became a small orange dot with a blonde top. "NIGEL! I'M SORRY!!" 


	2. Enter the Next Problem

AN: And here we have chapter two! ^_^

Dai: she owns the others not the original five kids! ^_^

Shippou: Please review!

***************************************************************************************

Erazulie woke up from her nap to the sound of a guitar. She looked over the edge of the bunk bed to see Wally working on something with papers in front of him. "Hey kid… Want to talk?" she asked climbing down. 

"Not yet."

"Look. I'm sorry about this whole Nigel thing.. I don't understand entirely but I do hate having to pull you away from where you belong," she said kneeling next to him and seeing that one paper was not in Wally's hand writing. "Note from Nigel?" 

"Yeah…"

"What's that, Wal?" she asked reaching over at something peeking out at her from his hooded sweatshirt. 

"Nothing… I'm heading to the food car for a snack okay?"

"Sure…" Erazulie said as he made his way out the door. She picked up the papers from the floor and put his guitar away. The train jostled a bit and a paper fell to her feet. "Stupid trains…" she said picking it up and seeing it was the beginning of a note back to Nigel from Wally. To her surprise and heartbreak, it had tearstains on it. _'That was why his head was so bowed…'_ she thought placing it back on the table before sliding out of the room and looking around a bit. The car seemed almost deserted. _'Weird…'_ she wondered to her self as she walked back inside and looked out the window to the passing scenery. 

************************************************

Wally sat in a lone booth in the snack car as he fiddled with something in his hands. It was gold, like his hair, and had two charms on it, but enough space to put more on. He held the two charms in his right hand as the train bounced along. #1. #4. The two charms were a number sign and then his number, and Nigel's number. In his note, it said the rest of the team sent their good-byes, but best friends always had a parting gift, and this was his. Wally smiled sadly as he watched them clink together as the train hit some rough old tracks. His to Nigel was back at the tree house, in the envelope he left for Nigel. A copy of his impromptu song, the note explaining it all to him, and, lastly, the picture of the two of them a few years ago together that Erazulie had taken when KND had first started and he was just indited as Numbah Four along with Numbah Five. They had been walking over to get some of Wally's stuff to move into the tree house when Erazulie came running out and up to Wally showing off her new digital camera she'd gotten from Grandma. 'The one thing the old woman can do right is send you a gift card!' she'd said as she smiled and asked who Wally's friend was. They had introduced each other and Erazulie had insisted on taking a picture. She had one, and Wally used to have one before he gave it to Nigel. He was going to get another when they got to Erazulie's house. Being so consumed in his thoughts, he didn't notice the odd things happening outside his window.

****************************************************

Erazulie was pacing before she threw her hands up in exasperation. "Where do I think the boy can go?! This is a train! There isn't a place where he can get off! Not that he would…" she said before throwing open the door and heading for the food car. She looked out the windows of the conservatory part of the car and saw what looked like something the Delightful Children From Down The Lane would send out. It dawned on her. Wally was alone and technically unarmed. "Wally," she said in an agitated whisper. She was not in the mood to deal with some prissy little conceited DCRDTL! She jumped down most the steps and in the booth next to Wally. "Dear, look out your window." Wally did so and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He put the chain over his neck and they made it back to their cabin and got their stuff ready and once the train stopped they were off and through the station barely stopping to get the trunk and were off in Erazulie's actual jeep, not a rental. 

"How did they find me?" Wally asked.

"Wally, I haven't been totally straight with you in the past. Ever wonder how I was able to teach all those fighting techniques to you?" she asked.

"Sometimes but I never really thought about it."

"Well, confession. You are not the first in the family to be a KND."

"WHAT?!"

"I was one," she said smiling at him as they sped through the streets.

"I can't believe it!"

"It goes in generations! I could tell when Nigel showed up with you that you'd be in good hands with him. And he with you. Best friends from the start," she said turning onto an old road and switched to 4-wheel drive. "And you follow in my footsteps pretty good too I might add. Though, you aren't my Numbah."

"What is your Numbah?" he asked.

"One. We call me OneA now since you have your own Numbah One." 

"No way! Where are we going?"

"To our newly relocated tree house with ultra high defenses. Then back to your hometown. I got a bad feeling about this situation, cousin."

"Me too," he said as they climbed out of the car and went into the tree house. Wally stared in wonder at the place. 

"ONE!" said a voice. "We were worried, they'd sent out another monster!" said a dark haired boy who looked rather punk rockish. 

"Thanks Four… By the way, this is my cousin. He's also Numbah Four," Erazulie said.

"Nice to meet you," said the teen extending a hand which Wally shook. 

"We've got a FourA now as well."

"Each of us has got an A on the end," a voice replied to the one that spoke after FourA. 

"Four, these are FiveA and ThreeA," OneA said motioning to a cheerleader type girl and a nerdy girl. "Respectively. And where is two?" OneA asked.

"Umm, OneA, don't look up," FourA said. She did anyway and side stepped the balloon. 

"TwoA, you act younger than a baby at times," she said as he dropped down and stuck out a hand to Wally.

"Nice to meet 'cha mate!" he said in an Australian accent. 

"Yes, he is Australian like us, but an idiot at times, unlike us," Erazulie explained. "Listen up team!" The group jumped over the back of the couch and took up their seats as OneA hopped up and took a seat on the podium she used. Four sat next to FourA who seemed to be a pretty decent guy. "As we all now know, DCFDTL have sent out another minion."

"THEY ARE SO WAEK!" FourA laughed out before sobering up. 

"Thank you dear. Now, ThreeA! What is the target?"

"KND, but not our here!" ThreeA replied. 

"The guys!" Four cried jumping up. "OneA, they're going after One, Two, Three, and Five!"

"My thoughts when she said that, Four. Troops! Suit up, we've got a mission…" Erazulie said as they all went to get into their respective gear. 

"Hey Four, you need anything?" FourA asked coming back in with a chain hooked to his belt loops and some weapons on his side. 

"Nah, I'm more concerned about getting to my friends…" he replied. The rest of the group then emerged and Erazulie slid on a fashionable pair of sunglasses and motioned for Four to come by her. 

"Gang, Four's our in for the new Base. We follow his lead as best we can, got it?" she asked. 

"YES!" they chorused together. 

"To the flyer then," she said. Four took a seat by her on the spare weapons board as they made their way there. They got to the Location and disembarked when they saw most of the team except for Nigel captured by the DCFDTL. "ALRIGHT! ACTION!" Erazulie said as FourA shot a well placed destruction beam on the hands of the monstrous thing they'd hired. The three kids were released as OneA and her team went in for the kill of the DCFDTL.

"Guys!" Four yelled to his friends running over to them. 

"FOUR!" they called running to meet him. 

"You're back!" Three chirped.

"And Four's brought reinforcements! " Two said looking at the team he'd arrived with. 

"They look kinda like older versions of us!" One declared shocked. The ground started to rumble and the shaded girl turned to look behind the young KND. 

"FOUR! Behind you!" she called out but it was too late, he was struggling with bonds. His friends were also trying to get him out. OneA did a back flip from the fight and ran over and shot at the mass behind her cousin. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" she screamed. 

"But Erazulie, it's more fun to watch you squirm," said a group of monotonous voices.

"WHY YOU-"

"ONEA!" Erazulie looked over to her team. They were captured except for FourA. 

"Goodbye Kids Next Door!" The voices said as Erazulie jumped up and pulled out a box cutter and slashed her cousin free. They rolled as they landed to avoid much damage. Nigel rushed over to help his friend up as FourA appeared from no where and helped up Erazulie.

"This means WAR!" she declared stomping her foot and waving her arms in a ranting manner as FourA ducked anything that might hit him. 

"Again!" he added. 

"Yes. AGAIN!" she said. "I can not believe that they actually thought they could show up after all these years and then, attack!" she said starting to pace in the grass as everyone watched her. "And they have TwoA, ThreeA, and FiveA prisoner! And they almost had Four!" she said. "What are they planning?" she asked tapping her chin and thinking. "Think, think, THINK FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" she said beating on her head.

"I take that back," One whispered. "They aren't quite older versions of us…"

"Umm OneA… You do have a full team right here…" FourA said motioning to the young Kids Next Door.

"Okay then… let me explain this to you five then…" she said turning to the children. 

After a full run down the six people were busy working on finding out what was going on with the elder Kids Next Door team with all technology possible. Four and One were working side by side as FourA and OneA worked out what they knew about the younger version of their own enemies. The others were making sure everything was in working order for the battle ahead.

"Erazulie," FourA whispered to her when he noticed his leader was distracted.

"Wha?" she asked before dropping her voice to meet his level. "What is it Michael?" 

"The gang's gonna be okay!" he assured her. "Four is safe here. And we can't be beat. You've said that…" he said taking her hand and kissing it. 

"Thanks for the assurance…" she said with a smile as they continued over the statistics of their enemy. 

********************************************

"She's not HERE!" a male voice yelled. The Delightful Children bowed their heads as the teenager raged at them before throwing something at the captured people making one of them try the bars more than ever to escape.

"You never said that OneA was a she," Dolores spoke up, before hiding slightly behind her siblings. 

"You have a point…" he said walking over to stand before the cage. "Where are Erazulie and Michael?" he asked quietly. 

"EAT YOUR SHORTS!" TwoA yelled in his face.

The mysterious person just wiped the spit from his face and tried the next person. "Angelica?"

"Do you have nail polish remover? My polish chipped in the battle," she said studying her hands carefully. 

"Helena?" he asked looking to the last occupant. She merely smiled and explained the calculations to Einstein's theory. 

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You'll see them when they get here to kick your ASS!" the three responded as one.

"JOEY!" he said snatching TwoA by the collar and hauling him against the bars roughly. 

"Where. Is. ERAZULIE??!" he yelled loudly enough that things shook. The delightful children huddled together. He was becoming scary.

Joey spit in his face. "Get the stick out of your ass and be a normal human!" The mystery person threw Joey away.

"You," he said whirling to the children and glaring at them. "Will fix this. And you will fix it as soon as possible. Understood?" Before they could answer he was gone. 

"If the Delightful Dweebs haven't got themselves in a pickle?" Joey smirked at the group of children.

"So true, so sad. It's a pity really…. You had a chance to turn out okay…" Angelica said with a dramatic sigh.

"My calculations show they might not last long…" Helena added.

"What are you talking about?" asked on of the DC. (AN: I only know Dolores's name! **cries**)

"You just signed crew to something you don't know much about," Helena said. 

"He's bad… I mean… Like major cavity bad or, best dress killed bad. Or you ran over my dog with your car bad…" Angelica said repainting her nails.

"In other words, you're all gonna get you're arses beat down by him if you don't do everything just so," Joey explained. The Delightful Children hated to admit but they were beginning to believe what these Kids Next Door were saying about they're visitor…


End file.
